1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for making tea comprises a cup covered with a cover, and an infusion maker suspended in the cup and having bottom hole controlled by a ball and a spring through the operation of a pull rod for letting prepared tea to be carried away from the infusion container into the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When to prepare tea, a special equipment for example a tea maker shall be used so that a good taste of tea can be prepared from tea leaves. FIG. 1 shows a conventional tea maker comprised of a tea cup (1), an inner cup (2) suspending in the tea cup (1) and having a bottom drain hole (3), a wire gauze filter (4) mounted in the inner cup (2) and covered over the bottom drain hole (3), a control valve (5A) for controlling the passage of the bottom drain hole (3), and a cover (7) covered on the tea cup (1) over the inner cup (2). The control valve (5A) comprises a steel pull wire (5) inserted through a hole on the wire gauze filter (4), and a ball (6) fitted in the bottom drain hole (3) and connected to the steel pull wire (5). When tea is prepared, the steel pull wire (5) is pulled outwards to lift the ball (6) from the bottom drain hole (3), thereby causing tea to flow from the inner cup (2) to the tea cup (1). This structure of tea maker has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of tea maker is that the connection between the steel pull wire (5) and the ball (6) tends to be broken when the steel pull wire (5) is pulled with an excessive force. Another drawback of this structure of tea maker is that there is no stop means to limit the stroke of the steel pull wire (5), and the tea maker tends to be forced to fall when the steel pull wire (5) is pulled outwards. Furthermore, because the wire gauze filter (4) is fixed to the inner cup (2) by screws, it is inconvenient to disconnect the wire gauze filter (4) from the inner cup 2 during a maintenance work.